The One and Only
by Pickelist
Summary: The one and only daughter of Artemis has found her way to Camp Half-Blood, but there is a problem. Her nature and inability to speak any human language makes it difficult for her to fit into even the colorful world of the camp. However, she must set learn to control her powers before a darkness takes away the only friends she's ever had.
1. Outcast

_The one and only_, that's what Chiron had called me. I sighed. _I can't even fit in to a place made for freaks. _At that thought, I blew my hair out of my face and started toward the cabins, needing to make friends/allies and to find a place to sleep.

Artemis was the one (or was there two? I can't remember.) goddess that there was no cabin for, and since she wasn't supposed to have kids, it didn't really matter. A growl rose up in my throat. Just my luck.

Then I heard a voice behind me, "Wait!" Chiron galloped up to me. "Wait, Ellen. I have an idea." His charismatic smile seemed to put me at ease. _The only good thing to come from this, I guess._ I smiled to him and nodded, indicating for him to continue. "Maybe," he paused for dramatic effect, "I should introduce you to our local horse whisperer."


	2. My Only Friends

As Chiron and I walked up to the stables, I saw two demigods hanging out next to a black pegasus.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Chiron called out. I gasped, _could Chiron be taking me to meet THE Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase? They are like, the saviors of the camp!_ I blushed and stayed behind Chiron as they approached the pair.

"Yeah?" Percy seemed confused to see Chiron.

"Percy, I'd like you to meet Ellen. She has a slight..,ah...disability that maybe you can help us get past." Everyone turned their attention to me, making me back away terrified. "Come on now Ellen, Percy can help. He can speak to horses." Percy looked at Chiron, even more confused. Chiron waved off his confusion, "Go on Ellen, give it a try."

Slowly, very slowly, I sounded out the word "hi" in the language of horses. "H-hi?" Percy gasped, "You can speak Horse!" I shrugged, and said "I guess so," also in Horse.

Annabeth, who had stayed silent until now, burst out, "But how is that possible? She isn't a child of Poseidon." She turned to me, "Are you?" I shook my head. Annabeth turned to Chiron, "Well?"

Chiron look to me, as if asking permission. I nodded, giving my consent. He took a deep breath and explained, "Ellen here is the one and only child of Artemis. She can't speak in English or any human language, but she is fluent in most animalistic languages."

I whinnied and Percy translated, "all animal languages." Chiron sighed.

Annabeth butt in before he could continue, "But Artemis is a virgin goddess, she CAN'T have kids." I shuddered at her tone, obviously labeling me as a freak.

"Annabeth," Chiron lowered his voice, "Athena is also a virgin goddess, yet she has many children. Artemis may hate men, but that doesn't mean even she is above falling in love at least once." Annabeth paled and nodded, seemingly embarrassed. Chiron turned backed to Percy, "You might be the only one who can communicate with her, so you think you could show her around?" Percy nodded and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Does she have a place to stay?" he asked, and I was surprised by his tone. He seemed genuinely concerned about me, not something I experienced often. I realized he had asked me a question and shook my head. "Well then, we can set up a little area in our cabin if you want. It's only me and Tyson, and believe me, he will be happy to have someone other than me to talk to for once." I grinned and answered that I would love it. Annabeth gave me a glare that probably meant I better not be taking her man. I rolled my eyes, as IF I would ever do that.


	3. Brothers

"It's so beautiful," I whinny.

Percy smiles, "yeah but I hope you're okay with ocean sounds." He pauses, seemingly uncomfortable, "I'll go find Tyson. I need to introduce you guys." He points at an empty bed in the corner, "That's the most private spot and it's all yours." I nod and test the mattress with my hand. When I turn back around to thank him, he's gone. Instead Annabeth is there, holding a sheet in her arms.

I tilt my head, my sign for "?". She seems to understand and holds up the sheet, "For privacy. Can't be in an open bed in a cabin filled with boys." Her tone is condescending and arrogant but I have no idea why. I sigh and take the sheet. I mouth a thank you, but she doesn't respond. Instead, she just walks back out. I am left standing there still wondering what her problem is when Percy and a Cyclops walk in.

"Is this our new sister?" asks the Cyclops. Percy and I exchange glances.

"Yeah, she's our new sister."

"Yay!" The Cyclops gives me a huge bear hug until I am gasping for breath. Percy shoos him off long enough for me to sit on the bed and try and get my scrambled thoughts under control.

I turn to Percy and say, "I've never been hugged before."

"Really?!" He is shocked, but I guess he doesn't understand. I had never met my mother, Artemis, and my father, well, he wasn't the hugging type. No one else would hug me since I was never wanted anywhere. I felt jealous for a second, of Percy's life, but then guilty. Being jealous gets me nowhere.

I shook my head just as the Cyclops asks, "Why doesn't she say something?"

Percy stumbles a bit on that, "Oh, Tyson, this is Ellen, Ellen, this is Tyson. Tyson, Ellen can't speak like us. She talks like the horsies."

"Really?" He seemed so excited, like a little kid. I nod and murmur a "nice to meet you," which Percy translates. Tyson gasps and starts to hug me again. I make a face at Percy, something in between puppy dog eyes and you better help me young man or you will be sorry. He grins at me and walks off.


	4. Companion

"Could you two take me to those woods?" I pointed. Percy translated.

"But there are wild animals in there!" Annabeth gasped angrily.

"Exactly," I headed toward the woods without even waiting for him to translate. They ran to keep up.

As I reached the edge, Percy pulled me back, "Wait, do you know what's in there?" I nodded. Percy shrugged and motioned to Annabeth, "I think she knows what she's doing."

I heard Annabeth gasp and argue but I didn't pay much attention. I plunged right in. This was where I was most at home. I sensed an animal ahead and wanted to check it out, so I slowed and crept silently toward the creature. I peered through a fern-ish type plant to see the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. He was a tawny brown stag with huge, golden antlers. I moved slightly out of the cover of my bush and murmured, "Don't flee, please. I am a friend," in Deer. He shifted but didn't run. His dark, chocolate eyes stared into mine. I approach slowly, reaching out a hand. He shakes his head and takes a step back. I stop and whisper, "I am a friend." I reach out so my hand is about 2 inches from the stag's nose. He looks at my hand and back at me before he gentle pokes my hand with his nose.

That was his sign of trust. "May I?" I gestured to his back. He turned, allowing me to crawl onto his back. He didn't move, so I guess he was wanting me to tell him where to go. About then, Percy and Annabeth ran into sight. Annabeth gasps and Percy smiles.

"I see you are making new friends." Percy takes a step towards us, and then thinks better of it and steps back.

"How?" Annabeth's voice shook. "How did you..?"

I shrugged and whispered, "They're friends." to the stag and urged him forward. We stopped when we got next to Annabeth and Percy. "Can they catch a ride too?" The stag huffs a yes. I motion for them to climb up, extending a hand. Percy gives me a reckless grin and hops up behind me.

Annabeth gives me an odd look and asked, "What's his name?"

I asked the stag and relayed the name to Percy. "Umm, that doesn't translate to English very well, Ellen," he said. "Uh, is Flies Over Water close enough?"

"That's gonna be hard to say," I complained. "How about…" I slowly sounded out the name "Icarus."

Annabeth nodded, "That works." She reaches out to pet him, then stops and looks to me. I, happy to extend any power over the domineering girl, nodded and she gently stroked his neck.

Percy looks at me funny, "I thought you couldn't speak any English at all."

I shrugged, "It's a name and it was difficult to say."

He nodded, satisfied. He reached down to Annabeth and helped her onto Icarus' back. "Let's get back before someone decides we've been eaten by wolves."

"Why would someone think that?" I asked.

"Because no one has any faith in anyone here." He laughed.


End file.
